


May I Kiss You?

by Corrie71



Category: Into the Woods (2014), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Jim as Prince Charming, M/M, Mission Fic, Post-Narada, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Spells & Enchantments, pre-STID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Enterprise visits Enchanted, the planet from Into the Woods, Jim starts singing...and asks Bones "May I Kiss You?"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Kiss You?

Two weeks into their post-Narada public relations cruise, the Enterprise discovered their first unknown planet. After circling the class M planet for several lunar days, Jim practically vibrated with excitement to lead the first away team. He picked Bones and Sulu to accompany him, with the air of Santa doling out an especially lovely treat. 

“Why do I need to go?”

“Remember the part where you’re the Chief Medical Officer?” Jim clapped him on the shoulder and jogged up to the transporter pads, as excited as a four year old on Christmas morning. 

Bones ground his teeth and followed. In just a few seconds, after his molecules got whizzed around like a pina colada in a blender, they materialized on the edge of a thick forest. The pungent scent of pine and cedar washed over him as the pleasant heat of a mid-summer day warmed his space chilled skin. As they watched, a dark haired girl in a crimson cape skipped past, singing “Into the Woods.” They strode on the loamy ground toward a small settlement, a picturesque Tudor-like village. Everyone in the square sang cheerfully as they went about their daily chores. 

“Lot of singing on this enchanted planet.” Bones muttered.

“Maybe that’s what we’ll call it then. Enchanted.” Jim smiled at Bones.

“Perhaps their voices just sound like singing to human ears.” Sulu suggested and Bones shrugged, conceding the point. As Jim peered at a small bakery cart, Bones noticed a riotous garden, in bloom now, full of exotic plants, including some strangely luminescent white beans. He edged through the fence, Sulu at his heels, running his tricorder eagerly over the vegetation. 

A blue chipmunk chittered at him from the flagstone path and Bones smiled, strangely charmed by this fairytale world. He stepped cautiously through the garden, glancing around at the fragrant greenery, the chipmunk watching cautiously and chittering melodiously. Even the animals sang on Enchanted. 

“Why is this chipmunk following me?” Bones said to Sulu who laughed.

“Think you’re imagining that, Doctor.”

Bones was just about to argue back when a cry went up from the village square. “Look, it’s the lost prince!”

“I’m not a prince.” Jim’s voice… _oh no._ Without speaking, Bones and Sulu dashed back toward the square, Bones leaping over the electric blue chipmunk in his path. After dashing out the garden gate, they came upon Jim, standing on the lip of a stone fountain, his hands on his hips, surrounded by singing villagers.

“The Prince!” 

“Prince Charming is back.” 

Jim looked up at Bones, delight and mischief in his blue eyes. “Bones! They think I’m charming.”

“Well, they don’t know you very well yet.” Bones grinned at Jim who smiled back. Only Jim would be mistaken for a prince and a charming one at that. At the melodious insistence of the villagers, they followed the villagers to a nearby stone castle reminding Bones of his long-ago honeymoon in Ireland as they were led inside. Nearly immediately, an excited, red-face page greeted Jim and pulled him aside for a conference. 

“They want me to dress in their traditional garb to meet the king and queen. Be back in a bit.” Bones and Sulu trailed behind but were forced to wait in the hall as Jim changed. 

“What are you wearin’?” Bones demanded when Jim reappeared, dressed in a quilted white tunic over soft, gray velvet pants trimmed with gold lace, and boots. He looked taller as his dark blonde hair had been styled into a high pompadour. Jim smiled and Bones swallowed hard. Over time, he’d become immune to how gorgeous Jim was. But now seeing him in this ridiculous costume, Bones remembered why he always thought Jim was the most breathtakingly beautiful man he’d ever seen. 

“Let’s go meet the king and queen.” Jim sauntered into the hall, his hips rolling invitingly. Something about the boots gave Jim much more of a strut than usual. Bones wondered if that velvet material was as soft as it looked as he watched Jim’s plump bottom sway in front of him.

Jim led the away team into a cavernous chamber, a raised dais at the far end illuminated by a stunning stained glass window behind it. A fair-haired man and a dark haired woman sat on the thrones, circlets of gold gleaming on their hair. _Must be the king and queen._ They walked up a burgundy and gold trimmed carpet, well dressed individuals lining their path. They halted in front of the dais and Jim swept a courtly bow. _Did they teach that in the command track classes or had Jim overdosed on Disney films as a kid?_ This close, the sunshine streaming through the stained glass painted them all in jewel tones. 

“Greetings and welcome…” The handsome king began when his wife stood with a cry. She covered her mouth with her hand, her lovely, warm brown eyes filling with tears. 

“Charming, it’s you, isn’t it?” The pretty queen flung herself into Jim’s arms. He caught her weight, stumbling back a few steps. Only Jim. This would only happen to Jim. 

“Wait…no, I’m not…” Jim protested.

Just then, a rushing sound like an oncoming freight train made them all turn toward the doors at the end of the hall. The ornately carved wooden doors burst open to reveal a woman in a blue dress and matching hair appearing in a puff of smoke. _Guess they liked their entrances on Enchanted too._ She stalked into the hall and headed toward the dais. 

“Not her.” The king groaned and dropped his face into his hands. 

The woman strode up the hall singing. “Oh, how I hate to make trouble, my dear king, but now I must sing. I must report a theft of some beans. Your son’s friends stole my greens…”

“Son, did you take anything from a garden?” The king said, low. Jim turned in the queen’s embrace to look at Bones and Sulu.

“We just harvested some local vegetation, Captain.” Sulu responded.

“That vegetation was mine. I propose a fine. A price must be paid…” The witch trilled. 

“My dear blue-haired lady, surely you can excuse it. They did not mean to steal. Give her back her plants and all will be well.” The king smiled. “Our fair prince, our Charming, has returned to us at last. It is a day to celebrate.”

“I wish to celebrate then too. Present him with a little gift.” The blue haired woman answered, her eyes narrowing as she surveyed Jim. “May all your wishes come true, my fair prince.” 

The blue haired witch smiled at Jim. Gooseflesh rippled over Bones’ skin at the cunning evil in that smile before a bolt of blinding light hit Jim square in the chest. He toppled out of the queen’s embrace but rolled to his feet, shaking his head. Bones yelled into his communicator. “Enterprise, three to beam up.”

Seconds later, they materialized in the transporter room, Jim still wearing his costume. Sulu and Bones exchanged relieved glances. “That was close.”

“If I should lose him, how shall I regain the heart he has won from me?” Jim sang, smiling at Bones, extending his hand to him as though in an invitation to waltz. 

“Why is he singing?” Sulu asked as Bones stared at Jim in open mouthed astonishment. 

“Agony…” Jim belted. 

“You in pain, Jim?” Concerned, Bones moved closer, running the tricorder over his friend.

“Am I not handsome, considerate…” Bones gaped at him. The tricorder showed nothing but Jim didn’t usually drape himself over walls, chairs, the transporter station while warbling a catchy tune. “…And heir to a throne?”

“Heir to a throne? What the hell are you…”

“That blue haired lady hit him with that flash of light. Maybe it’s a curse? Or a spell?” Sulu suggested as Bones continued to stare at Jim. They trailed behind him to the bridge, Jim singing all the way down the hall, in the elevator, and right up into the moment he flopped down in his captain’s chair. Seconds after sitting down, he arched back, still singing and yanked his shirt open.

“Dramatic much?” Bones asked with a sigh. “There’s no such thing as curses or spells, Sulu.”

“There are more things in heaven and earth…” Sulu began and Bones rolled his eyes. Spock and Uhura came to stand next to them, all four of them gazing down at the Captain as he warbled away about his “agony.” Chekov held up a PADD, filming the entire thing. Surely they should stop him but the blackmail potential was just too good.

“Who knew the Captain could sing so well?” Spock observed, his eyebrow twitching. 

“I actually knew that.” Both Spock and Nyota turned to him, identical eyebrows arched. “We were roommates at the Academy. He sings in the shower all the time. If you let him, he’ll spend half the day warbling away in there. Never mind. The issue is how to get him to stop.”

“Who knew how good he’d look in soft velvet and gold lace?” 

“Nyota!”

“What? You have to admit, he’s a pretty Prince.” As they watched, Jim climbed out of the chair to take Pavel’s hand to croon to him, smiling benevolently. “Poor Pavel. Go rescue him, Leo.” 

Bones walked toward them. Jim turned mid-verse to smile at him, a rakish, teasing smile that made rather enchanting crinkles at the corners of his eyes and deep dimples appear. Bones swallowed against his suddenly dry throat.

“Jim…Captain…come along to medbay now, okay?” Bones extended his hand to Jim who took it and made a courtly bow before bending at the waist to brush his lips over the back of Bones’ hand. Bones felt that gentle, teasing brush of lips reverberate all the way up his arm.

“Anything can happen in the woods. May I kiss you?” Jim sang in answer, dancing right into Bones’ personal space.

‘What? No!” He shoved him away and backed toward the lift. 

“Any moment we could be crushed. Don’t feel rushed.” Bones looked to Nyota and Spock for help. Spock stood impassively as Nyota giggled into Spock’s shoulder. Pavel continued filming, Sulu now at his shoulder watching the feed.

“Foolishness can happen in the woods…” Jim grabbed his hand again and gave him another charming smile. If the kid was playing some sort of elaborate practical joke, he’d strangle him in his sleep.

“You’re not in the goddamn woods. Do you see any trees?” Bones backed into the elevator, Jim following him like a duckling, still singing. “This is a starship. Your starship. You’re the Captain…or at least you were before you started singing all the goddamn time.” 

“Right or wrong doesn’t matter in the woods…” Jim answered as Spock joined them on the lift. “Life is often so unpleasant…You must know that, as a peasant.”

“I’m a doctor, not a peasant!”

“Doctor McCoy, it may be best to go along with his delusions.” Spock opined as they finally made it to medbay. Bones hustled them to the nearest treatment room and shielded the glass. He couldn’t do anything about the sound as Jim was now really belting out his catchy ditty. But at least no one would see him do it.

“I’m not singing, Spock.”

“I meant to give him what he wants. Humor him.” 

“You want me to kiss him?” 

At Bones’ incredulous question, Jim cupped Bones’ face and pressed his lips to his cheek. Bones broke away from him, putting a bio bed between them. Spock, apparently deciding discretion was the better part of valor after all, disappeared out the door, leaving Bones alone with a still singing, bent on seduction Jim. It wasn’t fair. He’d dreamt of this moment for three long, lonely years, imagining finally kissing his best friend. He’d wanted, waited, wished for it…and now only came true because Jim suffered under some enchantment or curse or spell. Of course—because how else would some one as amazing as Jim be interested in him? 

Bones toyed with the hypospray in his hand, a mild sedative until he could restore Jim to his rightful mind. He watched Jim, still singing to him, his blue eyes shining. He should be a good doctor, a loyal friend, and prevent Jim from doing anything he’d regret. But…what harm could one little kiss do? In three years, he’d never had any other opportunity and he may never get it again. 

Jim stepped forward, pressing their torsos together, trapping Bones against the wall. Jim smirked, a cocky, knowing grin, as he leaned toward Bones. Something in Bones broke then, an ancient wall in his heart that crumbled under the force of his desire, his want, his wish. He grabbed the back of Jim’s neck, pulling him toward him, dropping his head until their mouths were scant inches apart, their breath mingling. He set his lips against Jim’s plush mouth, just a chaste brush of lips, just a taste of what he’d wanted for so long.

And then Jim took over, overwhelming Bones with the intensity of his kiss. Jim slid his nimble hands around Bones’ waist, his thumbs rubbing over Bones ribcage, sending wicked, hot desire spiraling through him. Jim nipped his bottom lip and then sucked on it, provoking a shudder from Bones. Jim’s tongue tangled with his and he gave a low, throaty chuckle that made Bones moan at the sensual promise beneath. Just before he totally toppled into madness, Bones pulled away with a gasp, thunking his head on the wall behind them. 

“Every moment…” 

“Okay, Jimmy. That’s enough with the show tunes.” Bones pressed the hypo into Jim’s neck and caught him as he slumped forward. With only a bit of struggle, he maneuvered Jim to a biobed, covered him with a blanket and dropped into the visitor’s chair next to the bed to wait for his Prince Charming to wake up.

“I had the strangest dream.” Jim said, an hour later as he awoke, Bones still sitting by his bedside. 

“Did it include a lot of singing?”

“That really happened.” Jim put a hand to his forehead, crimson crawling up his face, and then stared at his arm. He glanced down at his outfit in confusion before looking up at Bones for an explanation.

Bones patted his shoulder. “No lasting harm done, kid. You might want to confiscate Chekov’s PADD, though he probably already beamed the file of you singing in the Captain’s chair to everyone in this star quadrant by now.” 

Jim peeked through his fingers at him. “Did we really kiss…like that?”

Now it was Bones’ turn to feel heat creeping up his face. “Uh, yeah…but…no one saw it or anything. Like I said, kid, no harm done.” 

Bones fussed with the tri-corder, even though he didn’t really need to do any further readings. Jim gripped his fingers and slowly Bones looked up to meet those amazing blue eyes. 

“Be careful what you wish for, right, Bones?” 

“My mama used to say that…” 

“That’s what the blue haired witch said. That I’d get what I wished for.” 

“So you wished to be a singing Prince Charming? Only you.”

“No.” Jim shook his head, his eyes never leaving Bones’ face. “I wished to kiss you.”

“You don’t need to go wastin’ wishes on that.” 

“Even when it’s what I want most?” Jim squeezed his hand, pulling him closer. “How about you, Bones? What do you wish for?”

“Maybe just one little kiss…” Bones whispered before Jim claimed his mouth with his own and Bones stepped into his own fairytale ending.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, please direct all blame for this to my beloved beta, WeWillSpockYou. I mentioned the image of Jim warbling "Agony" in the Captain's Chair and...well, here we are. 
> 
> Jim's dialogue here is from the songs "Agony" and "Any Moment" from _Into the Woods_. If you haven't seen it, you must. 
> 
> I'm also currently posting _Dark Side of the Moon_ and _Something To Talk About_ so you may want to check out those stories. 
> 
> Please feel free to visit me at my Tumblr at:
> 
> http://corrie71.tumblr.com
> 
> or at my personal website at :
> 
> http://courtney-hunt.com
> 
> Thank you so much for all your kudos, comments, and feedback. I love hearing from my readers.


End file.
